Episode 7
'' oleh .}} adalah episode ketujuh dari seri anime You-Zitsu. Rangkuman Suzune Horikita continues to study inside her dorm room through summer vacation. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji repeatedly calls her asking her to go to the pool and she reluctantly agrees to do so. On the night before, a group of D-Class students that consists of Kiyotaka, Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi, and the ringleader Hideo Sotomura meet up to discuss preparations for peeping on the girls while in the changing room at the pool. During the trip to the pool, Suzune finds her analyzing the many people around her. In one instance, several of the girls discussed their relationships with Kiyotaka with Kikyō Kushida commenting he seems popular now as Suzune ignores this. Meanwhile, Hideo observes the boys from the school's general storehouse while communicating with the boys using a transceiver and hand signals. After everybody has changed into their swimsuits, Haruki sneaks into the women's changing room as a janitor to secretly install the cameras under the guise of closing it for cleaning but has trouble doing so forcing Hideo to change the plans. Kanji goes in and installs them instead, as Kakeru Ryūen and students from C-Class approach the changing room while Kanji is still in. Needing help to escape, Ken comes to the entrance of the changing room to confront Kakeru in order to stall for time while students from class A arrive to start a fight. Manabu arrives and lets everybody know that even though they are engaging in leisurely activities they are still on school grounds. With Hideo alerting Kiyotaka (who was aware of the plan) about the situation, Kiyotaka asks Suzune to stand on top of a diving platform to give a speech about D-Class ascending to A-Class someday despite the numerous defects the students have. With the students distracted, Kanji escapes the changing room unnoticed. Shortly afterward, Suzune went into the changing room to remove the SD cards from the cameras to foil the operation. Kiyotaka explains to Suzune that he used her rather than convince his classmates not to do it because of the possibility that they would have done this behind his back. Kiyotaka then asks if she had fun with others but she replies she didn't come to have fun with anyone. This causes Kiyotaka to push her into the pool and she does the same to him in return but this act makes the other students start splashing her, thinking that it was a game to her dismay. Later that night, Kiyotaka sends Suzune an email which is a picture of her with the other students as she remarks on how she get along fine without others but smiles at the gesture Karakter Poin Pribadi Kelas 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 15325 poin * Suzune Horikita - 49124 poin * Kikyō Kushida - 46615 poin * Airi Sakura - 17217 poin * Ken Sudō - 6102 poin * Yōsuke Hirata - 12910 poin * Haruki Yamauchi - 4877 poin * Kanji Ike - 4218 poin * Kei Karuizawa - 9159 poin * Chiaki Matsushita - 11262 poin * Maya Satō - 10987 poin * Hideo Sotomura - 8481 poin Kelas 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 142663 poin * Albert Yamada - 135986 poin * Kyogo Komiya - 122301 poin * Daichi Ishizaki - 75946 poin Kelas 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2644084 poin * Ryūji Kanzaki - 191522 poin * Chihiro Shiranami - 172451 poin * Mako Amikura - 179006 poin Kelas 1-A * Arisu Sakayanagi - 381459 poin Poin Kelas * Kelas 1-A - 1004 poin * Kelas 1-B - 663 poin * Kelas 1-C - 492 poin * Kelas 1-D - 87 poin Catatan Episode * Ini terbukti kalau Suzune sudah menganalisa kepribadian orang-orang di sekitarnya. ** Itu ditunjukan kalau dia entah bagaimana tahu akan ketidak sukaan Kikyō terhadapnya. * Suzune menanyakan Kiyotaka kenapa dia menyembunyikan kemampuan atletiknya setelah dia melihat kemampuannya di Episode 2 tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. * Itu tampak Chihiro Shiranami dan Honami telah mengembalikan persahabatan mereka setelah dia menolaknya di Episode 4. Trivia Referensi Navigasi Situs